Please, don't leave me
by GreyWolfSyndicate
Summary: She needed him. He needed her. Sometimes the things we need are taken from us too soon. Lucario X Zoroark. Work in progress! Rated M for violence and POSSIBLE lemons, unlikely but possible in later chapters. Absolutely no flaming will be tolerated. Story is on HOLD for now.
1. Chapter 1

8:00. Not a second late or soon, she heard him knocking at her door. Her ears perked in excitement, one of the many things her fiancee found so cute about her. He was a lean, strong Lucario, with the gentlest smile in the world. She was a Zoroark, 5"2, with hair that could have strangled him in bed. Not that she ever worried about it in those times, that is.

She opened the door and kissed him, pulling him into an embrace. This was their 2nd anniversary, and like the oh so perfect man he was, he never forgot.

"Ready to go out?" He asked her, playing with her claws. She giggled, swiping at his hand playfully. "Ready when you are, _stud_. Heehee." He jabbed her in the thigh, then took her hand. She couldn't help but smile as they walked to their favorite place, Lorenzo's, an ice cream shop. Did she like to eat dessert before dinner? Absolutely. Tonight was going to be a good night... she just knew it.

 _ **One hour later**_

They had arrived downtown, into the bustling town square where the people ranged from happy, cheery couples to thrill-seeking younglings. As they walked, Lucario accidently jabbed her in the stomach when he stopped to look around. She pinched his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" She giggled, watching him rub his nose. He retaliated with a slap to the thigh, and soon it was an all out wrestling match, laughing, swearing, and the occasional kiss in between. A few people laughed and cheered when she finally got him in a headlock, grinning down at him while he tapped his hand against her leg.

"Fucker." He snorted, rubbing his paw against her soft, furry back. They kept walking, hand in hand, until he stopped her in the street.

"I forgot to give you something, seeing as you always like presents first." He smiled, and pulled a box from his bag. Inside, a shiny golden necklace with an emerald heart that glowed eerily caused her face to light up.

"You're the greatest fiancee I could ever ask for." She wrapped her arms around him, locking her eyes with his.

"I love you."

 _ **BOOM**_

She steadily rocked in his arms, gasping for air. Screams erupted all around him, but he heard none of it. He could only see her eyes, still locked on to his. He picked her up, running, as fast as possible, a hospital just around the corner. She held her paws to her stomach, where a cherry red blossom of blood had just appeared.

"Just hold on... please, love.

Don't leave me..."

 **A/N There will be a second chapter, but it comes at a price. 1 review and I will gladly continue the story. Later chapters will be a LOT longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hospitals were the worst environment he'd ever been in. The smell of blood still remained from others, the crying of family for their brethren... it was all enough to sicken him. It didn't help that the love of his life had a gunshot wound three millimeters away from her heart.

They told him she would die.

They told him she would die, and he refused.

They said they were sorry, and he furiously pushed them away.

They brought him food, but he refused to eat.

He laid there with her in the bed, watching her chest rise and fall, each time giving him a new set of tears, fearing that the next time... the next time... her chest wouldn't rise. He curled himself into her arms, shivering at the cool temperature of the cables that carried her blood. Surely she wasn't so cold inside, was she? No creature in the universe could possibly be so warm, yet so cold. He would warm her, warm her blood... her soul. She would not leave him like this, and he would no sooner allow it. He cuddled closer to her breast, hoping that somehow, someway, she would find him in the darkness she rested in. He closed his eyes, and the room slowly faded to black.

He awoke to the sound of doctors screaming at him to get off of the bed. His vision blurred, he made his way away. Doctors scrambled, machines of grotesque figurine were shoved unwillingly into the room. His ears screamed at him, screamed the monotone, unchanging line that meant she was gone. They screamed the truth he didn't want to hear, screamed away the lies that he had so covertly drawn to himself. They brought a medical Pikachu in to give her electrical pulses, trying to bring her back. He watched everything, watched her body furiously moved and pushed in different ways. Tears swept his eyes, his aura growing colder by the second. _Zap!_ Monotone. Doctors pushed him, pulled him, trying to move him away, but he still heard it, still smelled it. _Zap!_ Nothing. He was numbed by what he saw; his life broken into fragments as, after an hour, they gave up. Pronounced her dead, gone, destroyed.

He hugged her, crying into her chest. He had been reduced into a child by a single gunshot.

He tucked her head into his chest, and a golden, glowing glint caught his eye. He gently unfastened the necklace he had given her. How had she had the time to put it on? He was baffled by how it could have occurred. As he looked closer, he noticed the emerald green stone had lost it's glow entirely. It had extinguished, taking her along with it. After what seemed like forever, staring into the emerald depths, he wrapped it back around her neck. She was his now... even in death.

With all the effort in his heart, he walked... foot in front of foot... out of the door. He would find the man who did this. He was never strong enough to hurt someone, even with all the strength he had. He had no doubts now, he could kill the man who did this. Once this was done, he would return to her... whether she was in the ground, or not. He turned, tears in his eyes, to say one last word, one last prayer to the only person who mattered now.

"Please... Don't leave me."

Moments passed. Machines whirred next to her.

The room temperature dropped.

Fifty degrees.

40.

A small, single drop of humidity scrolled down from her snout onto her neck.

 **A/N: I didn't manage to make this one as long as I had wanted to, but hopefully this is a decent make-up present for giving you such a short first chapter. I think I write tragedy better than anything, so I do hope you enjoyed. As always, continue to show support, review, rate, and the more support I see, the more I continue to write. I appreciate all of you greatly! :D**

 **Edit: Story is on hold as of now. Not sure where i want to go with this one.**


End file.
